Vanessa Bloome
Vanessa Bloome is a female character from Bee Movie. Vanessa played Sadness in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a blue emotion. Vanessa played Adult Kiara in The Cricket King 2: Jiminy Cricket's Pride She is a lion. Vanessa played Lady Kluck in Jiminy Hood She is a chicken. Vanessa played Princess Mindy in The JiminyBob CricketPants Movie She is a mermaid. Vanessa played Snow White in Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles She is a princess. Vanessa played Princess Clio in Alice the First Vanessa played Alice in Vanessa in Wonderland She is a girl. Vanessa played Ariel in The Little Florist She is a mermaid. Vanessa played Iridessa in Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a light fairy. Vanessa played Cinderella in Vanessarella She is a princess. Vanessa played Mulan in Vanessalan She is a Chinese princess. Vanessa played Woman with Pinata in The Robot Boy's New Groove Vanessa played Tanta Kringle in Jeremy Claus is Coming to Town She is a wise queen. Vanessa played Princess Jasmine in Barryladdin She is an Arabian princess. Vanessa played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Florist She is a princess. Vanessa played Little Old Women in Alice and Pinocchio She is an old women who lived in a shoe. Vanessa played Tinker Bell in Roger Pan She is a fairy Vanessa played Mrs. Jumbo in Lucifer (Dumbo) She is an elephant Vanessa played Lady Amalthea in The Last Dinosaur Vanessa played Thumbelina in Vanessalina She is a fairy Vanessa played Flora in Sleeping Fairy She is a red fairy Vanessa played Anastasia in Vanessastasia She is a Russian princess Vanessa played Fauna in Sleeping Red She is a green fairy Vanessa played Edna Peepleson in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) Portrayals In Cricket Movie played by Honey Lemon. In Alligator Movie played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. In Fox Movie played by Bridgette. In Ant Movie played by Little Red Riding Hood. In Frog Movie played by Goldie Locks. In Human Movie played by Sawyer. In Bear Movie played by Alice. Gallery: Vanessa in Bee Movie.jpg Vanessa_bee_movie.jpg Vanessa Bloome.jpg Vanessa-Bloome.png Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3521.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3525.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3526.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3527.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3528.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3529.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3532.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3537.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3539.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3541.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3544.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3546.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3550.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3551.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3552.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3556.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3558.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3559.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3560.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3561.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3562.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3564.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3565.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3567.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3569.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7298.jpg Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg Barry and Vanessa.jpg Vanessa and Barry.jpg Vanessa 01.jpg vanessa-barry-b-benson-bee-movie-2007-BPTENX.jpg Vanessa Bloome and Barry B. Benson.jpg Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_00_25_57_-2014_08_20_23_31_27-.jpg Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_00_25_58_-2014_08_20_23_31_33-.jpg Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_00_25_58_-2014_08_20_23_31_36-.jpg Vanessa-Bloome-01.jpg Vanessa_Bloome_5.png Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_00_26_01_-2014_08_20_23_31_48-.jpg Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_00_26_08_-2014_08_20_23_31_58-.jpg Beemovie_mp4_snapshot_01_09_56_-2014_08_20_23_13_21-.jpg vanessabloomesandals.png Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Bee Movie Characters Category:Comedians Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Princesses Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Green eyes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:2007 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Vinnytovar